


College Is A Bitch

by AestheticallyUndead



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is still an asshole, Aaron is studying law, Alex is bi bi bi, Alexander is a writer, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both George's are professors, F/F, F/M, Hamilsquad, Herc is pan, Hercules is a music major, I hate myself, John is an art major, John is gay af - Freeform, Laff is a photographer, Laff is also pan, M/M, Maria is gay as well, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, The Schuyler sisters are bi, The Schuyler's study music and art, Trans Samuel Seabury, Washingdad, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyUndead/pseuds/AestheticallyUndead
Summary: Alexander Hamilton just barely passed his high school years with nothing but his top-notch brain. Now heading to Manhatten to study at King's College to become a writer, he thinks that he's was gonna be alone the entire... Boy, was he wrong...He makes a few friends; homosexual John Laurens, pansexual Hercules Mulligan, and non-binary Marquis de Lafayette. But he also makes a 'enemies' and also finds a father-figure in one of the professors.Alex soon finds out who he is and who he wants.





	College Is A Bitch

Alexander dug around his dresser, pulling out a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts. He grabbed everything he needed and stuffed them into a large duffle bag, swinging onto his arm and walked out the door.

 

He practically used to leave alone. His father left when he was only a baby, his mother died when he was ten, his cousin committing suicide when he was fifteen, but know he is eighteen and also one of the smartest kids in his small town.

 

He paid for his ticket and got onto his bus heading to Manhatten, finding a seat in the back and sat alone. There were a few stops to pick and drop people off, but the whole ride he sat still with his head against the window. As he was about to fall asleep, he was awoken by loud cheering and laughing. He was about to shout at them to shut up when he noticed that one of the boys was staring at him. He had long curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and freckles covering his face from what he can see. Both blushed.

 

One of other boys whispered something to the freckled-face boy and he took a big breath in and walked over to Alex.

 

 

"...Uh... Hi" he smiled softly and waved. Alex grinned, "Hey."

 

"Uh... I-I'm John, John Laurens" John lends out his hand to Alexander to shake. "Alexander Hamilton" He shook his hand, still grinning up at him. The bus started up again. "Is it ok if I sit here...?" John asked, still clearly shy. Alexander chuckled, "Sure, why not." John slowly sat down next to Alex, smiling at him.

 

"So, where you headed, Mr Hamilton?"

 

"Alex is fine, John. I'm headed to King's college in Manhatten."

 

"Wow, really? My friends and I are heading there too!!" John smiled. "I'm learning how to be an artist, like a painter or somethin'"

 

"That's cool" Alex smiled back. "I'm studying to become a writer. It's been a passion of mine since I was a kid"

 

And the conversation went on for hours, and the two easily and quickly found a good friend in one another.


End file.
